<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Deals by HissHex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122069">Empty Deals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex'>HissHex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JonElias Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, dub-con kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For #JoneliasWeek2020 Day 3. Denial</p><p>Jon is hungry. <br/>So is Elias. </p><p>Not necessarily for the same thing though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JonElias Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonelias Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really struggled with this one and I don't know why.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elias moved his cursor to save the spreadsheet he was working on seconds before the door to his office banged open. He didn’t look up from the screen as his irate Archivist stormed over to him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where are the keys?” Jon slammed his palms down onto the desk. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“With me. Is there something you need Jonathan? I have work to finish and you,” Elias made a motion of looking towards the clock ticking away on the wall, despite him knowing exactly what time it was, “should be heading home I believe, you must be tired from your trip.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes. Elias.” Jon spat each word out like they were a curse. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>heading home. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has locked the archives and I need to grab a couple of statements.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, that is a shame Jon, it seems you will have to wait until Monday.” He pulled up his emails and started tapping out a request for a meeting with Nathanial Lukas that he knew the man would never read. Jon shook with hunger and weak anger.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Elias please, I can’t go the whole weekend…” Elias made no indication that he had even heard his Archivist.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you want?” he carefully hid the emerging grin at Jon’s plea. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now Jon, what makes you think I want anything? You have been overindulging recently, it won’t hurt you to learn a little restraint.” It very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt him, but Jon would live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eli-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. Sit down Archivist.” Jon stumbled back into a chair, “Better.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Elias pulled out a folder from the top draw of his desk, walking around so that he was standing in front of Jon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now, I could give you this. It is only one statement mind you, but its better than nothing I’m sure. But I want something from you first.” Jon perked up, happy to get a statement and probably get out of this office soon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Great, get on with it then. You drag this out much longer and I’m going to miss my train.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course Jon, I wouldn’t want to waste </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> time after all.” The sarcastic stress implying what Elias thought of Jon’s interruption. He leant forward, one hand on the wood of the chair that Jon was sat on. Jon blanked and Elias moved to kiss him. And by the time that he came back to himself long enough to try and make a decision about whether to pull away or not, Elias had already made the decision for him, dropping the file into his lap and walking back around to his desk.<br/><br/>Jon finally stumbled away out of shock. Elias went back to his work with a smug grin, ignoring Jon as his panicked archivist hastily made his way out of the Institute.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wondered how upset Jon would be when he realised the folder was empty. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>